


Revenge

by guineamania



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Adorable Avocados, College, Fluff, Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4093270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy thought he was in love with Marci. So he didn't really appreciate seeing his best friend making out with her.<br/>If anything Foggy was creative, he would get his revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Stubbed Toe

Foggy returned to their apartment to hear Matt swearing. Now Matt didn’t often swear so when he did it must be something serious. Foggy knew what it was. Last night, the usually inseparable duo had a falling out. Now Matt knew Foggy had a massive crush on Marci Stahl, a girl from some of their classes. So what Foggy expected Matt to do was fend off her advances and rave on about how great a man his roommate and best friend was. What did not expect Matt to do, nor appreciate in the grand scheme of things, was make out with her on some random dude’s couch. Chicks always digged the dorky blind thing Matt had going on and it was driving Foggy insane. Of course on the way home Matt had apologised and blamed it all on the drink but Foggy was still upset with him. And Foggy always did the same thing when he was cross with Matt.

Foggy unlocked their dorm room and tried to hold back a laugh at the sight that met him. Matt was sat on the floor next to their couch cross legged with the most adorable pout Foggy had ever laid eyes on. “You alright there Matt,” Foggy chuckled, settling down on the couch.  
“You know I hate it when you do this,” Matt murmured, the pout remained. It was a Nelson and Murdock tradition. Whenever Foggy did something to annoy Matt, Matt would ring Foggy’s mother and then Foggy would get the ‘I’m disappointed in you’ treatment from his mother that he hated. It was the worst feeling. However on the flipside, if Matt did something to upset Foggy, then this would happen. Foggy would spend hours moving all the furniture in their apartment, one foot to the left. Now this worked well on people who could see but it really annoyed Matt, hence the swearing. He worked on autopilot when in their apartment; yes he could easily find everything but it was so much easier when he just knew where it was.  
“Serves you right buddy. You know the effect you have on women and I really care about Marci,” Foggy sighed, helping Matt onto the couch.   
“And I apologised,” Matt mumbled. “And I stubbed my toe on the hall table,” he sulked and Foggy couldn’t hold back the laugh any longer. They couldn’t stay angry with each other for long periods of time. They were just too good friends. And so Nelson and Murdock got to work putting the apartment back together as a team. As always!

**Author's Note:**

> Surprisingly this does actually work with sighted people as well.   
> It is amusing.


End file.
